Alphinaud Leveilleur
Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur are characters in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. They are the twin grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur, though only Alphinaud appears to be a significant character in the game, as his sister takes an early leave from the main storyline and later resurfaces during the Binding Coil of Bahamut side storyline. Alphinaud is voiced by in the Japanese version and , credited as Sam Regal, in the English version. Appearance and Personality Alphinaud and Alisaie are a pair of young Elezen twins with white hair. They each wear a large delta-shaped earring (left for Alphinaud and right for Alisaie) and matching dark violet clothing. They seem to be Arcanists, as they wield black and white grimoires. Alphinaud is a self-assured young man, calm and mature for his age, while his sister, Alisaie, is strong-willed, cynical and (at times) emotional. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Alphinaud and Alisaie are on the carriage in the opening cutscene for new characters, although the scene is cut entirely for characters returning from 1.0. The merchant riding with them mentions how they're not much for conversation. The siblings do not speak to the player until the remembrance ceremonies, where Alphinaud explains the meaning behind each Grand Company's flag. Later, the twins argue over the Grand Company leaders using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the Warriors of Light, who are the purpose for the ceremony. While Alisaie storms away, Alphinaud becomes an active member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. After the massacre at the Waking Sands and the seeming disbandment of the Scions, Alphinaud seeks out Cid nan Garlond to snap him out of amnesia. He reveals his last name as Leveilleur, although the significance of this can be lost to players unfamiliar with his grandfather. After recovering Cid's airship, the ''Enterprise, and securing a means to fly it safely into the Howling Eye, Alphinaud accompanies the player and Cid to confront Garuda prior to being forced to flee with the arrival of Gaius Van Baelsar. He later works with the rescued Scions on their strategy to take down the imperial invasion force and their Ultima Weapon. After Gaius's defeat, when their group became sought by various Eorzean organizations, Alphinaud suggested to Minfilia that they should move the Scions' headquarters from Ul'dah to Mor Dhona for a neutral position. Following the defeat of the Ultima Weapon and the resurrected primals the player is sent to meet a contact to investigate the awakening of an unknown primal. The contact is ultimately revealed to be Alisaie, having kept tabs on the player's exploits. Determined to discover the ultimate fate of Bahamut, she requests his/her help in exploring the Binding Coil of Bahamut below Castrum Occidens. But her answers left her with more questions that include seeing Louisoix alive. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alphinaud and Alisaie appear in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with an ice and fire-elemental cards. Gallery Trivia *Alphinaud shares his English voice actor with Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters